Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for reducing power consumption in an electronic device including one or more displays.
Nowadays a great variety of electronic devices are used for offering many kinds of information to end-users. In such electronic devices, information may be visually offered on one or more displays. Additionally, since there are various types of available displays, the electronic device may offer such information in various forms to end-users. This may enhance user's convenience. Further, the electronic device may offer a touch-sensitive or gesture-based input mechanism through one or more displays functionally connected thereto.
As the performance of the electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) advances, the electronic device may further offer information to end-users through another display. For example, using two or more displays (e.g., touch screens having different touch-sensitive panels), the electronic device may offer various contents (e.g., movie, image, message, etc.) to end-users. However, as the number of displays functionally connected with the electronic device increases, power consumption of such displays may be also increasing.